User blog:SweetCherryMaiden/Hello!
Hello everyone! My names Lea. im new to the wikia website i just wanna try out my first story of suspence for fun. I hope youll like it! June 12 2014, It was a cold day....The clouds covered the sky....silence filled the air. The only thing I could hear was the whistle of the breeze. But it wasnt a normal breeze as other days.This one carried a more...creepy feeling. I didnt know why but i decided to just ignore it. It was probably nothing anyways. I walked to my bus stop and waited for the bus to come and pick me up for school . I waited....and waited....and waited.I looked at my phone (7:30 am June 12 Tuesday) The breeze kept blowing only this time....i heard a whisper. It spoke out loud and clear the word "no". No?....what could that even mean i thought. I ignored it. But it came back again only this time it said..."go back". I started to get a chilling feeling in my bones as if something was wrong. So i started walking home. Of course i walked against the wind. It felt colder than it had a minuite ago. My ears started to feel frozen yet burned at the same time. I ran but i couldnt run as fast as I was able to. I stopped and looked behind me watching my foot prints on the thin layer of snow left from yesterday. I swore I heard someone following me. But all that was there was my foot prints...So i kept going without hesitation. After a few seconds I started to hear the foot steps again. So i stopped and turned around. I froze in my steps. There were another set of foot prints. Bigger than mine. I started to freak out and i ran home as fast as i could. But the steps seemed to be faster than I. I was running faster than i normally could, I could see my house just a few feet away. I ran up the steps and turned around to look for anyone. I saw a man....he was wearing a black jacket and black pants...I couldnt see his face with a ski mask covering it. I panicked. I jiggled the door knob but it seemed locked. I quickly got the key from under the mat and tried to put it in the key hole. But it wasnt locked...it was frozen shut somehow. I turned again and the man got closer...and closer. I screamed and banged on the door for someone to answer. But no one was home except my little sister who was sleeping. I went to turn and see how far he was but before I could his hand grabbed me and pulled me out into the cold. My muffled screams of fear werent heard by anyone. He carried me to a lake just beyond the woods out in the backyard. As soon as he brought me there...he pressed me under the freezing cold water. I struggled to get free from the man. I grabbed at his hand that kept me under and clawed at his arms to try and get free. But i'd slowly started to black out. Eventually...Id stopped moving....I knew in the 5 seconds i had left of my life....id realized...it was over.. Suddenly i woke up in sweats, taking heavy breaths. My oldest brother and little sister next to me. They were just staring at me. I looked at them and asked.."what are you staring at ....?". Id felt a sharp pain around my neck like someone had strangled me. I coughed and a little bit of water came up....Was that dream really a dream....I looked over at my phone ( 7:30 am June 13, Friday)..... Category:Blog posts